happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Vicious Cycle
'A Vicious Cycle '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the fifth episode of Internet Season 4, and the 83rd episode overall. Plot Cub riding a tricycle in front of a house, then the camera zooms in to the bushes, where the scene quickly changes into night and a flipped out Flippy pops out from the bush. A police siren attracts his attention showing Disco Bear and Lumpy as officers wanting to arrest Flippy Flippy pushes Cub out of the tricycle and holds it over his head in order to attempt to use it as a weapon. However a lighting strikes the tricycle that instantly vaporizes Flippy and the wind blows away the remaining dust. Cub, Disco Bear and Lumpy stare at Cub's tricycle. Pop then appears with Nachos and Soda and decides to invite the officers in. They all have a meal at the living room, but Pop scolds Cub for riding the tricycle indoors, putting it outside. When they return, the lights suddenly turn off, then a tricycle bell is heard, followed by a little gleam that advances at Disco Bear. Lumpy turns on the flashlight and they all see Disco Bear beheaded with Nachos on top. Pop decides to go to the basement, turning on the lights, but when he arrive at the top of the stairs, Cub's tricycle moves on its own (showing to be possessed by Evil Flippy), pushes Pop down, breaking his bones, and decapitating him at hitting the power panel. Lumpy is enjoying the nachos covered in blood, then the lights turn off again. Lumpy uses the flashlight and sees the tricycle ringing its bell on its own, with Pop's head on the seat. Lumpy decides to hide on the closet, the tricycle passes by, not noticing Lumpy is inside, but then Lumpy chews a nacho that makes a noise revealing his hiding place. The tricycle opens the door and tackles Lumpy, Lumpy attempts to fight back holding the pedals, but the tricycle spins and hit his snout five times, killing him. The scene then shows Cub playing happily on the tricycle, then he rings the bell, which is inside an eye. Moral ''A wheel that turns gathers no rust. Deaths #Flippy is struck by lightning. (though his spirit continues to live in the tricycle) #Disco Bear is shredded by the tricycle. (offscreen) #Pop is knocked down the stair by the tricycle and is electrocuted, he is decapitated soon after this. #Lumpys head is torn off after being hit multiple times by the tricycle. Injuries #Flipqy was bruised and scratched (offscreen). #Pop breaks his arm and his leg while falling down the stairs. Goofs *The description for the teaser misspells "Look" as "Ook". *Cub, Disco Bear, Lumpy and the police car disappear when the lightning strikes Flippy. *Lumpy and Disco Bear were more of starring characters. Trivia *This episode and Pet Peeve are released in the same month (October). A similar occurrence also happened last year with the episodes Breaking Wind and All In Vein, which were also released in October. *Rudy (The winner from the Halloween Video Bomb contest) makes an appearance in this episode. *This is the third Halloween episode to star Flippy and the third where he dies, the others are Remains To Be Seen and Without A Hitch. *This is the first time that Flippy interacts with Cub. Also the first time that Disco Bear and Pop interacts. *This is the first regular episode where Cub survives while Pop dies. *This is the first Halloween episode that Disco Bear appears in. Meaning that Splendid is the only main character who hasn't yet. *This is the third episode where Flippy isn't shown in normal mind state. *This is the first Halloween episode to not feature the paper ghost's wailing at the end *There are no female characters in the episode just like in the previous episode Pet Peeve. *The episode is a reference to the film Chucky, only here Flippy's spirit goes into a tricycle instead of a doll. It also references the Stephen King novel, Christine, by having a mode of transportation getting posessed by supernatural forces. **It is also similar to an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Tricycle of Terror, and an episode of Codename: Kids Nect Door, Operation T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. Both episodes also featured a possessed tricycle. *Disco Bear is first character other than Lumpy to be a policeman. *Oddly Flippy doesn't try to kill Cub (though this may be because he is trying to escape the police). *Lumpy drinking beer as a police officer in charge shows his stupidity in the episode. *Flipqy's death is similar to Flaky's death when you choose "Bat" on her smoochie, and Toothy's deaths in Stealing the Spotlight and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *This is the first Internet Season 4 episode where Cub survives. *Since Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' It Reel and Double Whammy Part 1, this is the first episode Evil Flippy kills Pop, Lumpy, and Disco Bear (in that order). *This is the first time Evil Flippy kills Lumpy onscreen. *This is the fourth time Disco Bear has a job. *This is the first time since A Change of Heart that Lumpy and Disco Bear interacts. *Since Sea What I Found, this is the second episode that Disco Bear appears without females. *For the first time since Class Act that all the four main bear characters appear. Pop is the only bear main character to not see Flippy. *This episode is Pop's first regular episode death since See You Later, Elevator. *Lumpy's injury before death is similar to his snout injury in All Flocked Up. *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is the first episode where someone tries to stop and catch Flippy when he is flipped out. *Interestingly this is the first episode where Flippys actions cause police attention. *The way Pop falls down the stairs is similar to how Mime did in Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Disco Bear seems out of character in this episode, instead of being "funky and cool", he seems to be calm and normal, this can be due to the nature of this episode. Gallery Tricyle.jpg|Cub riding a bike Imagerudy.jpg|Rudy. Capture.PNG|Disco Bear and Pop together|link=Disco Bear pop.PNG|Experiencing death since See You, Later Elevator.|link=Pop Poor!.png|Mmmmmm... A barbecued Fliqpy. Flippy-640x360.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Halloween Specials